


KotD - Day Three

by Hsin (amoralisch)



Series: Have a Kevin of the Day [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralisch/pseuds/Hsin
Summary: Kandreil Verse – Kevin takes Neil and Andrew to the public pool. .....pretty much Kevin showing off and being his awesome self, as well as some tender moments."I know you would. I know you would be the one running into a burning building for us, pushing us off the side to save us. You know the fall will hurt us, but we would survive.""Maybe," Andrew admitted and his smirk was gone."What I don't know is if you'd jump with us."





	KotD - Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my tumblr series "Have a Kevin of the Day" - I really liked this one so I decided to post it on Ao3 as well. It's a little longer than the usual KotD stories.

The Day Kevin dragged them to the pool

** Day 3 **

Kandreil Verse

* * *

 

It was getting too cold to run outside. At least Kevin thought so. Neil, on the other hand, insisted on going for his runs every day, even though it had snowed for the last three. 

“Why don’t you come with me instead?” Kevin asked during dinner. He had switched to swimming recently. It was great cardio. His two boyfriends seemed reluctant to join him though. Andrew not so much maybe, but the goalkeeper had fallen into line behind Neal as their partner had refused to go. Now Andrew was giving Kevin a look across the table as the striker was pushing the topic again. 

Neil looked up from his plate, swallowed and frowned. “I like running.” 

“I know you do. But it’s freezing outside and I don’t want you to get hurt. At least run at the gym.” Neil didn’t like treadmills, and Kevin had to agree that there were biomechanical differences that made treadmills less effective than running outdoors. 

“I’ll be fine,” Neil mumbled and Andrew sat his fork down. 

“Do you hate swimming or something?” Kevin wouldn’t let it go.

“I don’t,” Neil answered at length, and they could all hear that there was more to it but the young man wouldn’t elaborate on it. 

“Then I don’t get it,” Kevin said.

“Clearly, you don’t,” Andrew agreed for the first time during this conversation. Kevin shrugged and raised his chin at the shorter man. 

“But you do?” he challenged. He hated the feeling he got when Neil and Andrew seemed to understand each other without words. It made him feel left out, and worse, it made him feel like he lacked the understanding those two had of each other. Like it was his fault. That usually applied more to situations with Andrew, since the goalkeeper still had a lot of issues, and Neil always managed to establish a line of communication with their blonde boyfriend —more often times than not non-verbally. 

“Since I have more than Exy on my mind,” Andrew shot back, clearly trying to antagonize Kevin, maybe to redirect the attention away from Neil, but obviously at the cost of picking a fight with the taller man. Neil looked between the two and sighed. He hated when they fought because of him. 

“There are too many people at the pool,” he explained. Kevin’s thoughts came to a screeching halt, like always when he had missed something that seemed to be painfully obvious to begin with. _Dammit_ , he thought. _Fuck, I’m stupid_. It happened sometimes. He had gotten used to Neil being comfortable around the two of them. Just because the young man was fine showing himself to them or the team now didn’t mean he had gotten over his issues with exposure. All Kevin had thought about were the benefits of working out in a safe environment during the harshest days of winter. ‘Exy brain’ Andrew called it. 

“I see,” he replied, a little ashamed, “Sorry.” Neil just shook his head and shrugged, declaring the debate for ended. 

 

 

Having a one track mind came with its advantages too. “I’ll take you two to the pool tonight,” Kevin declared a couple days later at breakfast. 

“Kevin,” Andrew said warningly. 

“After it’s closed,” the striker elaborated, and the other two looked questioningly at him. “I know a guy who knows a guy…” Kevin shrugged but then came clean, “Okay, Coach knows the owner. Happy now?” Couldn’t they let him be the hero of the story for once? “They’ll let us in and we lock up afterwards.” He couldn’t tell what exactly flashed across Neil’s face at that moment, it happened too fast and then the auburn haired man was hugging him, standing on tiptoes and mumbling, 

“Thanks” into his neck. Kevin automatically put his arms around him and looked at Andrew over Neil’s shoulder. The short goalkeeper had those little dimples showing that indicated the beginning of a smile that never reached its full potential on Andrew’s lips. It always caused Kevin to smile in return, a little bashfully now. 

 

 

The pool at night was a strange place. They had it all for themselves. Kevin had come during the day for nearly two weeks now. His life revolved around sports, mainly Exy, and he was fine with that. His time as a professional athlete was limited and he intended to make the most of it. He liked spending his time with his two partners though, and doing that while playing Exy or training was one of the best things in his opinion. Didn’t mean he couldn’t also have fun with them. 

“No, no you won’t,” Neil chuckled and tried to defend himself against the much taller man who came after him in the pool, managed to grab him, lift him, and throw him a few feet through the air, causing Neil to shout. Kevin liked being the tallest of the three of them. It came with some advantages. 

He turned and looked at Andrew, who arched an eyebrow at him. The shorter man wouldn’t allow such treatment, no matter how playful the mood was getting. Kevin just shrugged at him and smiled, then dove under and swam across the pool to come up in front of the goalkeeper, who leaned against the edge to observe his two partners. Kevin wiped the wet hair out of his face and put his hands on either side of Andrew. 

“Hey there.” 

“What?” _Always the suspicious one_ , Kevin thought. 

“Nothing. Just checking on you.” It was strange seeing Andrew like this, wearing swim-shorts, nothing else; as strange as it was seeing Neil like this. Stranger than seeing them naked, Kevin realized. But it was only the three of them here right now. 

“Well, don’t,” Andrew rebuked him. 

“Alright,” Kevin agreed, leaned down and waited, their lips almost touching. He left it up to Andrew to close the gap and the blonde did. Kevin smiled into the kiss, and when Andrew felt it, he grabbed the taller man by the wet hair with both hands and pushed him under. Kevin went with it, took a step back and reemerged still smiling. He turned around then, reaching behind himself over his shoulders. “Hands,” he demanded of the goalkeeper. 

“Yeah, right,” Andrew scoffed. “A knife in the back is what you can get.” 

“You are not wearing any. C’mon, hands.” He waited and waited some more until Andrew sighed. 

“What are you doing?” Hesitantly, Andrew took one of Kevin’s hands, then the other. 

“Just hold on,” the taller man told him, submerged in front of his boyfriend and tugged, then again, holding his breath until he managed to get Andrew to put one leg over his shoulder. He nudged the other one with his elbow until Andrew finally gave in and climbed onto his shoulders, hands gripping Kevin’s and the striker stood up again, lifting Andrew out of the chest-deep water. 

“Put me down, idiot,” Andrew grumbled, hands clutching Kevin’s, feet tugged behind his partner’s back to keep his balance. 

“Why? I like being between your legs.” 

“I’ll drown you.” 

“Dammit, if Matt were here, we could have a match!” Neil exclaimed when he saw them. 

“Next time!” Kevin promised. 

“There will be no next time,” Andrew growled.

“You are just afraid you’d lose!” Neil waved him off and came over to them. 

“We wouldn’t,” Kevin claimed confidently. 

“Why does everything have to be a competition with you two? Now put me down.” 

“Fine,” Kevin sighed and simply shrugged Andrew off, letting go of his hands. The goalkeeper went under with a splash. 

“Next time,” Neil insisted, it was already a challenge. Kevin nodded. 

“So,” he looked at the other two. Andrew shook the water out of his hair like a dog and glared. “Race you?” 

“Only if we swim free and you don’t,” Neil said and crossed his arms. Kevin was the better swimmer and Neil and Andrew had not been at the pool in quite a while. 

“Fine,” the striker agreed. Andrew didn’t seem too thrilled about it but humored them anyway. They raced for two lengths, Kevin showing off by swimming butterfly and still beating them. He had been practicing for the last two weeks, but he didn’t tell them. 

“Teach me,” Neil demanded of him afterwards, and so Kevin did, having both Andrew’s and Neil’s eyes on him while he demonstrated how to do it. 

“Everything comes naturally to him. He makes it look so easy,” Neil observed standing next to Andrew. 

“Only sports,” Andrew disagreed. “Sometimes I think he is a little bit challenged in other departments.” He got an elbow to the ribs for that one but pretended to not have noticed. “And sex,” he added belatedly, and Neil hummed in agreement this time. 

While Neil practiced and Andrew swam a few lengths of his own, Kevin gave the backliner a few suggestions on how to improve his form. He did it in his usual way, a little too over-confident, arrogance coloring his voice, but Neil had long ago come to understand that this was Kevin’s teaching mode; zero-tolerance, no excuses, nothing less than everything you got, and he was fine with that. It was what Kevin expected of himself after all. 

 

 

They made it a regular thing. As long as the weather didn’t improve, the three of them went to the pool. 

“What a show-off,” Andrew said evenly while he sat next to Neil on the edge, both taking a break. He wanted a cigarette, but instead they were watching Kevin jumping off the diving platform for the third time. In truth he didn’t mind watching Kevin and neither did Neil. 

“Yes, but he is _our_ show-off,” the backliner agreed. He too had jumped a few times. Not from the highest platform, but he had added a few somersaults. “Besides, you are the one to talk.” They had found out that Andrew was the one who could dive the farthest of them all, being able to hold his breath the longest, and Neil and Kevin had agreed that that was a fucking miracle since Andrew was the only smoker. They watched Kevin perform a triple backflip that ended in a big splash. 

“3.9 Day. That entry was disastrous,” Andrew mocked. Kevin just grinned at him and flipped him off. He was already on his way to try again. “That endless energy,” Andrew sighed, “it’s tiring just watching him sometimes.” 

“You were like that when I first met you,” Neil reminded him. 

“Drugs don’t count.” 

“Maybe, but I still can’t complain about your stamina.” The backliner grinned and Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Does your mind always stay in the gutter?” 

“You like it,” Neil claimed and pushed off the edge to swim a few more lengths. “Kevin!” he called. “Come over here and show me again!” The striker waved at him and jumped off the platform, botching the entry once more. He joined Neil at the other end of the pool, going over his form again. They were at it for some time; both of them never minded when it got late, and Andrew never complained in earnest about it either. Neither of them noticed the short goalkeeper disappearing after a while. 

Somehow it was always Neil who spotted Andrew first. When Kevin looked up, following Neil’s gaze, he saw the goalkeeper's legs dangling off the diving platform all the way up on the ten meter platform. Seeing Andrew up on high places drew Neil close to him, but this time Kevin held him back. 

"I'll go," he told him. "Work on that," he added and pointed at his boyfriend who met his gaze and nodded once. Kevin left Neil in the water and climbed the tower. This one too was closed for safety reasons, but it cost him almost no effort to climb it anyway. He found Andrew lying on top, eyes on the ceiling half covered in skylights, the other half shining bright lights down on them. Andrew wore his jacket again, maybe already done with swimming for tonight. Kevin sat next to him on the edge, long legs dangling next to Andrew's shorter, paler ones. He spotted Neil down below, practicing as instructed. 

"Hiding up here?" he asked Andrew. 

"If that'd be the case, I'd have done a poor job." Andrew's eyes met his.

"Doesn't matter. Neil will always find you. Sometimes I think he has chipped you or something." Being compared to a pet prone to running away didn't agree with Andrew it seemed. 

"Want me to push you off, Day?" 

Kevin huffed a short laugh. He knew that line. It was one of those that meant a lot to his two boyfriends. The right response here would be 'I'd drag you down with me' but he wasn't Neil. It wasn't his line, had never been his.He turned forward again, let his gaze wander. "I trust you," he finally answered. That was his line and he could feel Andrew looking at his back. 

Kevin wasn't afraid of heights and he had overcome his fear of falling. It was a requirement for all Ravens after all, metaphorically speaking. Growing up in the Nest, they had lived in constant fear of falling for a while. As they had grown old enough to finally leave the Nest, Riko and him, it had just been another test. They had been pushed over the edge, forced to spread their wings and take flight. The question had always remained but had never been spoken aloud: what if we are not good enough? Oh, they had know what would happen then. Failed Ravens didn't survive the fall, one way or another. They had seen it happening to other players before them. Somehow that fear had never left Riko, had crippled his wings from the start, while Kevin had conquered it and surpassed him in the end. The young Moriyama hadn't survived his fall— and then there was Jean. His team kept it a secret, but Kevin knew of the young man's suicide attempt last fall. It had shocked him, not because he had thought it impossible, but because it had been a harsh reminder. 

Kevin frowned, forced the memories down again and got onto his feet. "Did I never tell you that I learned to fly?" he asked Andrew, not looking at the goalkeeper. In response he felt Andrew's naked foot touching the back of his legs; not pushing, but threatening. Kevin leaned his head to the side and spoke over his shoulder. "I meant it. I trust you." 

"Think I won't do it? Aren't you just flattering yourself?" Andrew smirked. 

"I know you would. I know you would be the one running into a burning building for us, pushing us off the side to save us. You know the fall will hurt us, but we would survive." 

"Maybe," Andrew admitted and his smirk was gone. 

"What I don't know is if you'd jump with us." Now Kevin turned around, toes gripping the edge, heels in the air. He saw Andrew staring at his feet for a moment, saw him swallowing. "'Cause no one ever taught you to fly, and you are still afraid of falling." 

Andrew shot him an angry look for that accusation. "Careful, Birdie." 

Kevin stepped over him then and went onto his knees, straddling Andrew's lap. He kept some space between them. He wasn't Neil. Andrew had other boundaries with him. Then again, Kevin thought, having someone of almost the same height on top of you was something entirely different, and he never held it against Andrew. He placed his hands on either side of the blonde's head and looked down at him. The slip-proof surface of the platform was uncomfortable on his bare skin but the ignored it. 

"Sometimes I can still feel the wings on my back," he said in a low voice. The message wasn't lost between them, even in this moment when Andrew was getting close to another limit, being pushed by his fear of heights and Kevin towering over him like this. It was another one of their lines. It was one he had whispered in the dark during a sleepless night after he had fled the Ravens and joined the Foxes. Deep down Kevin still felt like a Raven sometimes. He knew what happened to failed Ravens. 

"Looks to me like you shed those feathers for fox fur, Kevin." The striker didn't hold back then, leaned down and kissed Andrew, hard. Strong hands gripped his hair, but only to hold him there while Andrew kissed back. It didn't last long. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, and they both felt it. When Kevin pulled back, he took hold of Andrew's hand and covered his eyes with it, Andrew's fingers still in his hair, so all the young man below him could see was his smile. 

"I guess what I meant to ask was: Would you jump with us?" The pause that followed was tense and Kevin waited it out patiently, letting Andrew decide on his own. 

"Yes." 

When he was sure that his smile actually reached his eyes this time, Kevin kissed Andrew's palm, keeping hold of his hand. He stood up and pulled the shorter man with him. The higher you got, the more you felt the vibrations in the diving platform. It wasn't exactly shaking but you could feel it in your feet. Kevin could tell that the feeling made Andrew nervous.

"I'll drag you _higher_." It was a promise. His eyes locked with Andrew's and Kevin's free hand pulled down the zipper of his training jacket. Andrew might not yet know it, but the best part of jumping down from great heights was the moment you escaped gravity for a split second.

He pushed the jacket off Andrew’s shoulders and threw it off the tower at the back. Then he flashed a gin at the shorter man. “Do you trust me?” How many times had he been the one facing that question? He gripped Andrew’s hand again, holding on to it tightly. 

“Yes.” That one word felt better than any praise he had ever gotten for his performance. It felt like victory after a hard match. White teeth flashing in a brilliant smile, Kevin pulled at Andrew’s hand and ran with him across the platform, jumping off high at the end. He gave a shout but Andrew remained silent, his white-knuckled grip crushing Kevin’s fingers. The surface rushed up to meet them, and then the world caught up to them again, slowing down, submerging them, pulling them under. Kevin never let go. They broke the surface together, looking at each other, Andrew gasping, a little wide-eyed. The adrenalin rush made him a little giddy. Kevin felt suddenly proud of him, but he knew he wouldn’t find the right words to express that feeling. Andrew wouldn’t accept it. 

“Andrew,” he said, loud enough only for them to hear. Neil had been watching them, had given a little cheer. “Andrew—“ he tried again but came up short. The goalkeeper looked at him questioningly. Kevin laughed a little nervously, feeling foolish all of the sudden. He felt so close to his partner right now, and he wanted to write that off to the jump, but the knew it was the intimate display of trust between them. He wanted to give Andrew something in return, but he feared rejection. “Nevermind,” he rowed back, covering it with a fake chuckle. He wanted to turn and swim over to where Neil was watching them, when Andrew gave him a tug on the hand. 

“Say it,” the blonde demanded, not letting him chicken out of this. 

“I…” Kevin felt himself blush and felt foolish for it. He heaved a frustrated sigh. _Here goes nothing_ , he told himself and reached up to run a hand through Andrew’s hair, resting it at the back of Andrew’s head. “Tonight,” he began, “fuck me.” The offer didn’t come easily to him. They had some unwritten rules in the bedroom. One of them was that no one would do something that hadn’t been offered first. All of their threesomes revolved mostly around Neil. Andrew would only top and the same went for Kevin so far. Not because the striker couldn’t imagine changing it up a little; in fact, he had fantasies where Andrew would push him down, but they had never talked about it. The timing had never been right. 

Andrew’s eyes narrowed a little and Kevin held his breath. “Do you want that,” the blonde made sure. He had to, Kevin knew that. 

“Yes, I want that,” Kevin admitted. “I’ve been thinking about it.” Every time he had watched Andrew taking Neil lately. “Do you?” 

Andrew smirked, let go of his hand and took a handful of dark, wet hair, pulling Kevin close and kissed him hard. “Yes.” He chuckled at Kevin’s relieved exhale. Kevin touched their foreheads together. 

“Think Neil will like it?” 

“Like what?” The backliner had grown tired of waiting and came closer. 

“Me topping Kevin,” Andrew said without hesitation. 

“Fuck yeah,” Neil exclaimed. “Do you even have to ask?” He looked between the two, already imagining it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> more KotD stories...... >> [tumblr](https://c-valentino.tumblr.com/madness)


End file.
